Anniversary
by Doragon1
Summary: Claude and Rena after game ends, this's a bit waff and one-shot fic. I might make more chapters with other chars, but I might not. Depends on reviews. R&R please!


Disclaimer: Rather unfortunately, I dun own Star Ocean: The Second Story. I have a copy of their game, and that's y I'm writin this.  
  
A.N. this is going to be a one-shot fic, I cant really come up with chapter ones. But I'm working on it.  
FINAL WARNING: I plan on making this verra waffy, so go 'way if ya dun like that.  
Also, this is after the game's events and everything. I'm writing this based on the ending where Claude is standing in front o the river in Arlia, and Rena asks if he thinks he made the right choice in not going back to Earth. So there.  
  
  
  
Anniversary  
(tiz nighttime, right now, btw)  
  
Rena checked one more time, making sure her mother was asleep before slowly creeping outside. She looked around, slowly walking over to the mayor's house. Once she got there, she looked around, searching for a rock. When she found a suitably sized one, she grinned, and tossed it up on the balcony. A few minutes later, a shadow appeared on the balcony.  
  
"Hurry up!" She whispered loudly to the shadow.  
  
The shadow disappeared, heading back down the stairway. Rena grinned to herself and ran to the bridge. It had been a while since they had last met like this. She had begun to miss their little 'secret' meetings. For some reason, everyone knew about it, but no one said a word. They just smiled and pretended they didn't know. Rena and Claude knew everyone knew, but they didn't care.   
  
She got to the bridge, and stood looking away from her house, towards the other side of the river. She shivered. It was surprisingly cold for this time of year. Things had calmed down after they returned from the Sorcery Globe. After the defeat of the monster's leader, the other monsters had seemed to lose all morale. Suddenly a pair of hands wrapped around her and held her tight. She just smiled and leaned back into Claude, not feeling so cold anymore.  
  
"Hey there," Claude murmured, as he leaned down to lay his cheek on her head.   
"You sound like you were asleep," Rena giggled.  
"I was," Claude started laughing silently.  
Rena opened her mouth in shock, and started giggling again. She snuggled up to him and laid her arms on his. She closed her eyes, and just enjoyed feeling him this close. When she looked back on what they had gone through, she was surprised they were enjoying this.   
Claude was also enjoying this. He had found, in Rena, where he belonged, and who he belonged with. He wouldn't give any of this up, not even for the chance to go home, which he no longer desired.  
Rena sighed, and turned around in his arms, to where they were holding each other. She snuggled up again, and smiled into his chest. He was her Warrior, whether he thought it or not.   
Her warrior was wondering if he should ask her something he'd been trying to get his courage up to do. In his back pocket was a ring he had bought at Salva the other day, set with a small diamond he had found in the back of Gyoro and Ururun's cave a few days back. He looked down at his blue haired angel, surprised that he could love her so much and still be afraid to ask her. He knew she would say yes, but he was still afraid.   
He took a deep breath, and slowly stepped back. She looked at him, a bit angry (she had been really comfy!) and a bit surprised. He smiled at her apologetically, and got down on a knee. Her eyes widened. He pulled the ring out of his back pocket. Her eyes widened even more, and started tearing up.  
  
"Rena Lanford, will you mar--" He never got the chance to finish. She lunged into his arms, softly crying, and said   
"Of course I'll marry you!" She had been waiting for him to ask her for so long. It seemed like a dream. Claude held her, smiling sheepishly. He was glad that was over with. He started laughing softly again. He didn't think she'd cry. He held her, stroking her blue hair softly. He stood up, and dragged her with him. She clung to him with more fervor and laid her head in the space between his neck and shoulder. She smiled, sniffling softly. Here she was, her Warrior and fiancé in her arms, and she was crying. Claude pulled her apart from him a bit, and put his hand under her chin, tilting her head up.   
  
"I love you, Rena," He gave her a light butterfly kiss.  
"I love you too, Claude," She said when she pulled back. Then she kissed him again, this time lasting longer and with a bit more force. When they parted for air, she smiled, and leaned her head on his chest. She was no longer cold, and the sun was beginning to come up. 'The first day together' she thought.   
  
The End  
  
Ok, I know it was mass fluffy/waff or whatever you want to call it. It was a bit better than my eva fic. That one sucked. These two ended pretty much the same way, but oh well. I'm better at writing star craft fics, I've written one but not set it up yet, so give me some time. Read and Review please! Flames accepted, but they'll be trashed! 


End file.
